Fairy tail the legend of the Kitsune
by callum.lyall.9
Summary: Team Natsu are sent to recover a rare flower in the golden garden until they discover a new breed of creature. A gaint fox with multiple tails attacks Natsu (and Lucy's chest) and soon turns into a disaster for the team. After a short fight they bring the fox back to Fairy tail and find out not all as it seems with this new creature. THE FINAL TWO CHAPTERS ARE HERE
1. Chapter 1

Fairy Tail

And the Tailed Fox

Part 1

_(Narrator) In the land of Fiore east of Magnolia stood the enchanting forest known to many as the Golden Garden. Named so for its tiny gold lights that sparkled within the canopy including the many beautiful fragrances, that Natsu and his friends are sent to collect a rare flower, but soon discover something else lying in wait._

"Wow." Lucy's eyes sparkled of the dancing lights, "this place is incredible." Spinning all around her. "I know right, the flowers smell like perfume." Wendy kneeled sniffing one of the orchids.

"Nah, I don't see what the big deal is, I mean what's so important about some dumb flower!" Natsu kneeled against the tree, "I came here to fight! I spent the night getting myself fired up! Right Happy."

"Aye, Natsu!"

"We're not here to fight anything." Erza stared on ahead in her armour letting the lights land gently on the shoulder plates.

"Then why drag all of us out here?" Gray sighed.

"Because the flower we're after is called: _Scale Root_. As so because its entire stem and petals are covered in lizard scales."

"So then why bring all of us?" Natsu shrugged.

"Because the flower is so rare it's better to have more eyes than ears, and the client is paying us four-hundred million just to find it!" Making Lucy's eyes widen in excitement, "So let's move!" Her voice lifted their hairs turning Natsu's face blue.

"I swear her voice gets scarier every time we go on missions." Wendy looked up at Lucy.

"Uh, Lucy?"

"Money, money, money."

"There she goes again." Happy smiled.

The sun's rays pierced through the leaves in a pleasant gold keeping Lucy's eyes and Wendy's fixed at the sky.

"Child, keep your eyes open, that flower could be anywhere." Carla hovered above her ignoring Happy's face.

"I'm sorry, Carla. But look at this place, it's just like what you read in a story book."

Wendy smiled openly with arms out stretched. Carla sighed shaking her head, "What am I…" In the corner of her eye something reflected from the sun from it's hide she turned lured to the golden shape.

"AHHH! I am so bored!" Natsu yelled.

"Will you be quiet, Natsu you're giving me headache with your whining." Gray said back to him.

"What was that? You want to fight me Gray!" Pushing his forehead,

"I can melt you away if I could."

"Oh yeah? Like you could ever hope to melt me away, I can freeze in an instant if I could."

Happy hid behind the Lucy.

"I can make you barf that ice of yours."

"Oh that's rich coming from someone who can't hold it in on the train!"

"My stomach is sensitive!"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Erza blew them away with her voice Freezing Lucy and Wendy.

On their knees apologizing, "We can't fight in here even if we wanted to, besides…"

Carla called out to them waving her paw above the canopy. "Come this way, I think it could hurt." Confused they followed her quickly over the exposed tree roots and bushes.

"Carla what is it?" Wendy looked up.

"Is there something wrong?" Erza called to her.

"Well…I'm not sure, you better have to look at it yourself."

Leading the way she took them back were they came making a left to a small cleared area of wood to a giant tree burrow.

Gasping they stared down at what looked like large tail. Its fur was a bright beautiful yellow, shaped like a paintbrush but longer it narrowed the more they followed surprisingly finding three others the same leading to the den beneath the tree.

"It has four tails? What kind of creature has four tails?" Gray rubbed his neck.

"None of I know." Erza kneeled down.

Half the creature body was out showing its back hind legs of what looked like a dog or a wolf.

"Maybe we should…Natsu." Lucy shouted whispering.

"What are you doing?"

"Well if it's interesting then we might as well look, besides it could be harmless."

"You don't know that, idiot!"

Wrapping his arms around the tail he heaved the creature making his eyes almost come out. Happy laughed at his face. The creature's thighs had swirl S-like markings with its back having swirls to its shoulders, its front paws were human-like with a thumbs and claws until finally the head came with its eyes shut.

"AH! IT'S A DOG!" Happy panicked.

"It's not a dog, Happy relax," Gray looked down at the giant creature.

It was at least the size of a large horse.

"It, kind of looks like a fox."

"A fox?" Lucy kneeled down.

"Hey, Erza don't you think…?" Natsu looked back.

Finding her staring wide opened at the dog-like creature she seemed frozen as if she'd been struck with a sword. "Hey, Erza are you still in there?"

"I'm fine, but that thing…it's impossible."

"What is?" Then Natsu stepped on one of its tails.

"Uh, oh."

It swung its head so fast bearing its pointed teeth Wendy was pushed to the ground one it hands touched Lucy's chest. It leaped over Natsu and passed Erza clawing the ground away from them.

"THAT PERVERT! It touched by chest." Lucy cried. "Finally, some action! See' a." Natsu charged off after it. "Wait Natsu!"

Natsu was already behind the creature's four tails leaping through the forest like a wolf. Fire flew passed its ear turning it faced him glaring at Natsu with it piercing blue eyes and slitted pupils. The ears were long like a jackal or a wolf's with hairy tips.

"Fire dragon iron fist!" Leaping over the ground. The fox grabbed his arm putting out the flames. "What the hell?" Just near its neck, _what's that under his…? _ The fox punched Natsu in the stomach swinging his tails sending him against a tree. Snorting on all fours he turned, "Drop something?" Grinning Natsu held a long gold necklace dangling out his fist. The fox's pupils narrowed peeling back his lips bearing his fangs. "You want it? Come and get it." And the fox roared.

"That idiot where did he go now?" Gray followed Erza and others. The ground shook with echoing explosions, "Let's move."

Natsu flipped over missing the bite landing behind it. "Now you're going get it, Fire dragon Roar!" covering the fox in flames the trees blew away from the flames blowing away the ground.

"Ha! How'd you like, what?" The flames were sucked in down the throat of the fox as if drinking. It grinned at him with the necklace dangling out it's mouth. The magic circle appeared and fired. Natsu dodged the bright yellow fire lifting the trees from their roots; surprised the flames were unlike anything he'd seen all bright yellow and gold.

The fox's fur lit with the fire bristling its fur, "So, you're fire user, huh? Well then bring it, I've always wanted to fight fire with fire, it gets me all fired up."

"Ice-make Lance!" Shifting his eyes quickly the fox leaped above the canopy watching the ice smash into the ground.

"Bout time you guys showed up, I was just having fun over here."

"Yeah, we heard you from a mile away."

Erza stared at the fox standing on the tall rock looking down at them. Its yellow gold fur blew with the breeze with its four tails, it was beautiful and majestic and yet ferocious like a wolf standing taller than a large horse. Shifting his eyes he jumped heading north of the forest. _I don't believe it. They're not supposed to even exist. The legends are true after all._ She awed.

"You're not getting away!"

"Natsu, hold on!"

Igniting his feet he jumped soaring over the forest with the fox insight. "Fire dragon wing attack." Heading straight for it. The fox swung his body fanning out his tails set ablaze he spun like a disc smashing Natsu to the ground.

"Ice make Hammer!" Suddenly he blocked the attack with his arms still floating in the air. "Damn you're strong." Gray tried to keep the hammer down. The fox clawed into it pulling himself over it its ignited nearing Gray's chest. "Requip Holy hammer!" Sending him smashing him into the ground.

"Nice timing, Erza."

"Thanks but save it Gray, we have more to worry about."

Shaking off the fox looked up, "Requip Heaven's wheel." He snarled at her leaping back from the first attack clawing into the soil.

"Open Gate of the golden bull!" Summoning Taurus he landed mooing in excitement.

"What will my hot lady want me to dooo?"

"That fox touched my chest!"

Suddenly Natsu appeared with Wendy, Erza and Gray arrived all surrounding the fox with serious looks. Suddenly he began to act strangely as if he began to panic Wendy noticed this with a glare from its eyes. "It's scared."

Natsu was the first with Taurus. Missing the fire fist he swung his tail at his back backing flipping over the bull coiling his third tail around the bull's throat. "Taurus!" The fox smashed him into the ground. "That's it!" Sending the bull back, "Open gate of the Water bearer!" Aquarius snarled at Lucy.

"Next time summon me when you're at the beach! I hate being in forests!"

"I'm sorry ma'am, but could you just…"

Narrowing his eyes the fox's mouth ignited facing them.

"Water beam!" The fox fired back meeting water to her shock the water evaporated from the flames pushing back the water, "Sorry but I'm gone." Soaking Lucy.

"Flame empress!" Erza and Gray charged, "Ice make Excalibur!" And claw met sword. Slashing near Gray, Erza missed from her first attack being kicked under her jaw, Gray came in swinging Excalibur with a tidal wave of ice but froze Happy instead. The fox backed flipped over the wave and Erza smashed through clashing her sword with his claws.

Wendy hesitated waiting for an opening. Natsu punched the Fox's side and Gray across the face. Bearing his fangs his tails swung smacking their stomachs hard against tree. Turning he clapped around Erza's sword struggling to push bearing her teeth the look in the Fox's eyes narrowed to sharper points. "Requip Flight Armour!" Startled on all fours she vanished, "Behind." Meeting her foot. Rolling on the ground his back met the tree, "Now, Wendy."

"Sky Dragon Roar!" The bushes were torn from their roots sending a gust of wind at the fox like a hurricane. Happy was blown away, "Sorry Happy." Screaming he met a branch bending back firing him back over the trees.

Suddenly his hind legs ignited leaping above the canopy in amazement. Happy and Carla could only watch. Flipping his entire he smashed into the ground an all fours behind Wendy.

"Wendy!" Lucy called out. Shaking near the tree the Fox's lips peeled back hunching his neck down at her. Wendy's chest pounded seeing her reflection in its eyes staring back. Suddenly his lips calmed, pulling back his neck stepping back from her Wendy's heart paced slowly in surprised.

"Fire Dragon Wing Attack!" Startled he arched back missing the attack charging into the trees. "Damn it, it's getting away!"

"Not if I can help it. Ice Make Floor!" The entire forest floor froze behind the Fox's tails. Turning he jumped stabbing his claws into the frozen forest floor scaring the ice until he came to a stop snarling back at the team ready. "AHHH!" Happy rolled in the sky landing on something hard but ruff like a brush. Shaking his head the pupils narrowed again staring back at the cute cat. "Hi," And the Fox roared sending him back to Natsu.

"Are you okay buddy?"

"I…I…" Rocking his head back and forth.

The Fox's roar was loud waving the leaves above them charging full on Natsu was the first missing just below the Fox's ankles.

"Requip Water Empress! Water Slash!" Threw the water soaking the forest Erza caught a glimpse through the waves, the Fox's nuzzle moved, "Fire Dragon Sword Horn!" Head butting the side of his face the forest exploded.


	2. Chapter 2

And then

Everything was dark. He didn't know wether he was dead or asleep, he couldn't even feel his legs nothing but a hard blow to his head. All around in the darkness could here voices: one of them was angry the other complaining over and over one another, one was an old man then a girl sounding close.

"It's your fault, Natsu!" He could hear the voices in his sleep.

"Me what did I do?"

"We wrecked half the forest because of you!"

"Actually it was more like…"

"Stay out of this, Happy!"

"KNOCK IT OFF! And Gray put some clothes on!"

"Ah!"  
It was annoying to even listen but suddenly he could feel his legs twitch and his fur coming back to him down to his tail feeling something hard under his body.

"Excuse me I think he's coming to." Said a little girl.

"Mmm, Let me see." Coming from a pleasant voice.

At first the light hurt him all blurry and white everything slowly became clear drawn to an outline in front of him wearing a maroon dress. "Are you alright?" She spoke gently stroking his fur. It was girl with long white hair but she was so beautiful his heart race pounded, he was in heaven meeting an angel for the first time smiling into his eye.

"Hey, is he coming to, Mirajane or what?" Natsu butted in. His pupil narrowed he swung snapping near him smashing the table beneath him.

The Guildhall wall exploded raining wood and paint against the tables. Leaping out he skidded lifting the wood from the floor knocking over the tables in a fit panic. Everyone within gasped all around the Fox stepping back whenever they got close. Confused with no idea where he was, "Everyone Stay back! It's just confused." Erza called out to the members.

"Hey are you okay?" Macao asked first. Snapping his jaws near his coat he stepped back, Unable to concentrate with all the noise he hissed at every member until his saw the entrance.

Smashing threw the gate passing by a screaming lady making a break to the city wall. "Damn it! Don't let him get away!" Erza yelled out chasing the Fox threw the panicking streets.

The people screamed jumping out the way. Smashing his way threw the market place the surroundings and the sights of people frightened him knocking over everything in his path he caught Erza running along the rooftops across the river.

"Hey! Only real men know when to run, but a real man knows when to fight!" Shifting into his ogre form blocking his path ahead. The Fox leaped like a cat and punched Elfman in the face, "Ow." Falling on his back.

"Gun Magic Spark Shot!" Quickly missing from the shot. Alzack and Bisca ran behind Erza firing at him near his ankles, snarling he blew fire at them making a turn into another market through the ally.

"Requip Heaven's Wheel!"

"Iron Dragon Club!"

Smashing the ground he swung his tail at Gajeel but surprisingly missed. "Ha, you missed, now, Erza!" Swing round Erza flew her many swords missing her target forcing him back, "You think we're done!" Grinning back.

"Giant Fist!" Coming from his side the fist smashed him into the buildings knocking him out. "Well, that takes care of that." Makarov smiled shrinking back down.

Roaring ferociously within the guildhall the younger members stayed away behind the elder members keeping at bay. The chains around the Fox's ankles clanked unable to break loose. The members were in aw but surprisingly calm gazing at the creature.

Stubbornly the Fox still fort against them standing on a pile of pillows and large beanbags, "No matter what you try you can't break free, those chains are enchanted so you might as well rest." Master looked up. The Fox snapped down close to his nose snarling his teeth at the little man. Natsu's team stood behind him.

"Bare your teeth all you want it'll make no difference you can't escape." Raising an eyebrow. Blowing from his nostrils the Fox sat breathing heavily. "And you can stop with the ferocious act, I know you can speak." Startling the guild the fox looked down at him smiling snorting with a grin.

"How do you know?" Snarling his teeth back. Everyone gasped talking amongst themselves. Erza stood by Makarov. "I have heard of stories of your kind, Kitsune. But never in my long life of Guild master I would have such an honour to gaze upon one." Makarov bowed in kindness.

Snorting the Fox looked away, "Well there's not much to look at, Old man. So why don't you loosen the chains and let me go?" Staring back at the old man with a threat in his eyes.

"Hey gramps, what's a Keestune?"

"It's Kitsune, you idiot." Gray stepped in.

"Kitsunes are amongst the rarest and the most undocumented creatures in all of the world. I've only heard stories of their magical power, but sadly no one has been able to witness it for themselves."

"How come?" Natsu asked.

"Because Kitsunes were hunted to extinction after the reign of the dragons had ended," Erza said over her shoulder, "Their fur can double the power of any wizard to whom that wears it is supposed to surpass even that of a S class wizards."

The Fox snapped breaking them up bristling his fur impatiently, "I'm still in the room, so are you going to talk or let me?" Bearing his teeth Happy hid behind Carla.

"I don't think you will be leaving without _this_." Swinging it by a finger the Fox's pendent made his fur bristle. "That's mine! Give it back!" Pulling on the chains Wendy stood back behind Lucy from his ferocious teeth.

"Stop your growling! You're scaring the children." Carla hovered to his nose.

"Get lost flea bag!"

"I'll give it back to you," suddenly he calmed, "but only if you show us your human form." Surprising everyone Wendy peeked behind Lucy's legs. "It's said that Kitsunes have human forms. Change and I'll give your locket back to you." Raising an eyebrow Makarov enjoyed testing the Fox's patients. Giving up the creature burst into a bright yellow light spreading among the Guild's faces like a sunrise. As the light dimmed the first thing they saw was a long dark green coat and dark brown spiked fringe hair wearing black pants.

"Satisfied?" and the girls blushed. "What the hell are they looking at?" creeping back.

"You know for a fox he's actually kind of cute." Evergreen whispered

"I just hope he's not a pervert." Laki blushed."

"YOU KNOW I CAN HEAR YOU!" He yelled.

His eyes remained the same but his canines were sharp and like his ears almost elf-like.

"Wow the fox is just a kid."

"I'm not a kid stupid cat!" Yelling at Happy,

"I'm nineteen."

"Do you have a name?" Gray asked.

Sighing he looked down dropping to the floor. "It's Acel. Acel Vulpes."

"Well, Acel Vulpes. We welcome you to Fairy Tail. Oh I almost forgot. YOU!"

Makarov swung his head freezing Erza's team trying to sneak off. "Just were do you think you idiots are going?" The team spun around shaking trying to keep their smiles up. "You destroyed half of the Golden garden! Do you have any idea what you've done? The Magic council is going to be on my ass, for months paying for the damages!" He yelled the whole hall shook.

"But if it weren't for _this_ pervert, we wouldn't be in this mess." Lucy met with Acel.

"Pervert?"

"YOU TOUCHED MY CHEST!"

"Hey its not my fault your chest is so big, blondie. And last I recall. _Fire boy_ was the one that started that fight!" Pointing at Natsu.

"Fire boy, who you call'n fire boy?" Natsu bared his teeth lightening his fist.

"You, Natsu. Are you are a fire wizard." Gray rolled his eyes.

"Oh yeah. But what were you doing in a forest?"

"I lived there stupid, until you burnt to the ground with lame fire."

"Lame fire?"

Pushing their foreheads the tension in the guild grew to excitement bursting their bodies into a red and yellow flames. "Enough! Both of you!" Erza yelled. Freezing Natsu and the guild. Sighing she rubbed her eyes in disappointment. "Master, what's our punishment?" Makarov looked over his shoulder at Acel still chained around his wrists and ankles.

"Team Natsu, will watching our _guest_." And their jaws dropped. "Until I get back of what's to be done with all this damage."

"But how long is this going to take?" Lucy shook keeping a smile.

"Oh don't know, maybe a few weeks or perhaps longer." Grinning in delight.

Lucy cried yelling at the ceiling as a dark cloud rained over the others in a mist of misery. Wendy looked up suddenly by Mira's dress. She smiled at Acel staring up at her with pink cheeks, "My name's Mirajane. If you want I can cook something up for you?" Acel's spine chilled gulping hiding his face from her blue eyes. "No…no thanks I'm fine." Wendy peered further watching his body shake with sweat. "Okay, but if you need anything just ask one of your watchers." She smiled.

"Watchers? Thanks Mira!" Lucy yelled.

Acel watched her walk away shaking his head in confusion he caught Wendy staring at him. Frowning he shifted back into a fox turning his back on her laying down like a housedog. "How rude." Carla watched in disgust. Wendy looked back over her shoulder her mind began to fill itself with curiosity but doubt she would ever hear an answer.

Makarov reached the bent gate but suddenly a snake slithered out from the bushes into the river. "A snake? Don't get much of those around here."


	3. Chapter 3

Scales of a wyvern

Days went by. Natsu was bored out of his mind staring constantly at the ceiling.

"So how's our new guest?" Erza asked. Whining he snapped at the Fox laying out asleep. "I don't know! All he does sleep all the time, Please, pleeeesssee take over my shift?" Begging to his knees. Sighing she and dreading of what was to come,

"Alright."

"THANKS ERZA!" Firing out the guildhall.

Lay on her elbow Erza just stared at Acel in his fox form curled up like a sleeping dog. "I know your watching me, you know to save you the trouble you should just let me go." He snarled.

Erza rolled her eyes ignoring him crossing her legs. Day upon day each teammate watched over Acel with a cloud of rain of boredom over their heads. Lucy frowned looking away at the ceiling. Acel's ear's twitched to the tune from Reedus.

"What are you doing?" Bearing his teeth. Shaking with surprise Reedus flipped the portrait only just finishing the outline, "It's a once in a life time to paint a creature so rare, please let paint you?" shaking with excitement. Confused and yet surprised Acel shifted his eyes at Lucy then back to him, "Okay fine. Just don't get Big chest over there distract you." He grinned. Lucy's face turned red, "THEY'RE NOT THAT BIG!"

"Here you are Wendy, I hope he likes it." Lisanna smiled. Thanking her she looked across the hall at the fox tapping his claw into the wood. Her heart raced gulping down with stress Carla hovered above close by like an overprotective mother. Wendy shook nearly tripping with the fried chicken in her hands.

"Uh…excuse me?" She smiled shaking looming over him. "I brought some food over if your hungry, Lisanna over there made and you looked bored so…" trying to keep her smile up Carla whispered in her ear, "Just put the tray down child!" snapping her out she placed it by his paw. The smell lifted his nostrils watering his eyes from the fresh gravy dripping on the chicken legs. "Well enjoy!" She bowed quickly turning away.

"It's Wendy isn't it?"

"Yes." She turned calmly.

"Thankyou."

And she blushed with a smiling nod with all the shaking leaving her legs. "You don't have to be scared, don't worry I won't bite." Eating his satisfying meal. Wendy smiled feeling the beat in her chest soothing down.

That very next morning Acel still stayed in the same spot from before begging at Erza. But meanwhile at the bar, Juvia blushed with excitement.

_Finally I've done it. I've spent half of last night making this for my beloved Ice prince. A BENTO, COOKED WITH THE AFFECTION FROM MY BEATING HEART. They say to get a mans head is through his stomach and once my beloved Gray eats this, then he'll finally take me!"_

She smiled her entire face blushed with steam. Handing it over to him Gray was at first suspicious.

"Juvia, what is this?" staring at the heart-shaped lunch.

"It's not tainted with any weird potions is it?" startling her.

"No, no, none at all I promise!"

"Okay? If you say so."  
With chopsticks in-hand Juvia could only watch bracing herself with excitement the water dripped from her forehead. "Juvia…it's actually pretty good." And she shook blushing screaming in her head.

"Let me go, let me go." Acel begged at Erza. "No, and I'll say no the next time you ask. Face it nothing you'll say will make me realese you." Holding her chin high. "Is that so?" She opened her eyes quickly suspicious looking glaring at the fox, "What do you mean?" Acel grinned with his ears sharp and high.

"There's a rumour you have a thing for stuff that are _slightly_ erotic, shall we say?" And her eyes widened, "If you let me go, I won't tell anyone about this funny kind of music I picked up with these ears of mine the kind you hear at night clubs, and a certain long package that was delivered to your house yesterday which looked like dancing pole…"

"BE QUIET!" she blushed.

"Okay fine, I'll let you go as long as your wear this." Strapping a bracelet around his arm it glowed placing a sealing mark.

"With that anyone in this guild can find you if you try and escape. Deal?"

Sighing with a snarl Acel gave up shaking his hand to her and she unclipped the chain.

Acel's body burst again transforming into his human form. Stretching with a crack and his one tail swaying out his pants he sat at the bar as if exhausted. "Can I get you anything?" Startled by her kind voice Mira smiled at him blushing trying to look away. "Um…anything just…crap I haven't got any money." But she handed him over a jug anyway.

"On the house, take it as warm welcome to our guild." She smiled.

"Oh…Thanks." As if lost for words.

Erza watched from afar observing Acel's behaviour. He was like an adult trapped in a wardrobe until he was eighteen without any human interaction, even Mira's act of kindness startled him only making Erza more suspicious.

"What's he doing out from his chain!" Makarov startled her.

"Master?"

"Gramps your back!" Natsu cheered.

"And about time too." Lucy sighed.

"So what's the situation with the garden?" Erza asked.

Makarov rubbed his eyes gulping down nearly half a pint from his chair.

"The council is considering letting _your little accident_ go out the window. But on the condition that each guild must pay up to regrow half of the garden." Lucy stepped forward worried of how much.

"Just how much exactly?"

"About five hundred million."

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?"

"I don't like anymore than you do, Lucy, but that's the deal. And on that note, our _tailed friend_ must pay his fair share of the bargain also."

Acel shifted his slitted pupils at the old man turning over meeting their gaze.

"I have decided to let your existence be kept hidden, Acel. On the condition that you pay for the damages you inflicted on our guildhall. Once you pay up I will consider of letting you go free. Does it seem fair?"

Acel narrowed his eyes at him but suddenly all eyes were on him from afar and up close like owls. Suddenly Wendy glimpse he knees shaking but it wasn't a shaking of anger more like worry. "Okay, if you guarantee my release I'll pay for the damages. But how exactly am I going to get paid anyway?" And Makarov smiled grinning with his eyes shining.

"Funny as you may ask I have the solution. And it involves certain few including this bunch of misfits." Staring back at team Natsu. "I got a bad feeling." Said Happy.

AND THEN

The blizzards of Mt. Hakobe swept across the white landscape in a sharp breeze of biting cold.

"Oh, this sucks. Why do we have to tag along with that guy upfront? And why is his tail sticking out of his pants?" Natsu yelled.

Acel in front looked over tired of Natsu's whining. "If you got something wrong with one of my tails, Fire boy just say it."

"Yeah I got a problem, it won't stop swaying I've been counting ever since we left. I hate counting!"

"And I thought I was the one who couldn't stand Natsu's ramblings but still. I've got her to deal with." Gray looked over his shoulder.

Juvia cuddled herself close by, "Where ever my darling goes I go. Even if this blonde bimbo tags along."

Lucy and Wendy shook inside Horolgium gradually making their way through the snow.

"Look, all we got to do is finish the task and go home, the sooner we do that the better we all sit down and maybe sun bathe by the pool. Okay, now come on we're not that far from the point." Swinging his tail following the scent trail.

"Who put him in charge?" Gray raised his eyebrow. "He does seem to know what he's doing." Juvia said.

"But it's a shame he doesn't know how deal with people, Lucy said shaking." Said Horolgium.

"Let's keep moving the sooner we find one of those Wyvern scales the sooner we can pay off the debt."

"And more if we're lucky." Natsu snorted.

After hours through the deep snow they arrived not for from the foot of the mountain's tip were giant icicles stuck on the many sealed caves. Wendy crouched beside Lucy stared on through the glass at Acel's tail.

"You know, I don't think Acel means to be mean."

"What do you mean?" Lucy raised her eyebrow.

"Its just…have you ever wondered about his locket?" Remembering it dangle from his neck.

"Oh yeah, what about it?"

"When I had to watch him he spent hours staring it and back at Fairy Tail he seemed almost worried about staying at the guild, as if he's trying to get away."

Suddenly the clock vanished and Lucy's entire body turned blue. "She's never going to get used to the cold." Happy smiled.

Acel paused suddenly as if frozen himself, "What's your deal, don't tell me your not used to the cold." Mocked Natsu. Suddenly Erza could hear something like a faint flapping. "We need to get to cover." She called out.

"Why are a bunch of Vulcans gonna eat us?" Natsu giggled.

"No, worse." Acel stared up at the sky.

"Oh yeah, what can be worse?"

"Look up."

It's wings tore through the clouds like knives launching itself from above in a free fall. "What the hell?" Its roar pierced their ears smashing into a tidal wave of snow.

Gray's ice shield faded but all eyes stared up at the towering neck. "A Wyvern?" Juvia stared. "No, it's a female Wyvern." The creature's white hide sparkled like the ice but its head sprang many horns to the tip of its sharp tail standing twice as large as any Wyvern they'd seen.

"I'll take care of this."

"No, wait, Natsu!" Acel yelled.

"Fire dragon, Roar!" Hitting the reptile the fire bounced of the creatures hide.

"It bounced off?"

"Great you only made her angrier than she already is!"

The creature's roar shook the very ground the snow dripped the mountain side.

"Nice going moron."

"Hey didn't know girl Wyvern's were like Erza!"

"EVERYBODY STUP UP!" She yelled.

"Into that cave move!"

Acel led them into the cave. The Wyvern charged lifting the snow from her taloned feet snapping close to Happy and Carla. "Duck now! Fox Fire, Cannon!" The fire burst from his palms flying over Lucy's hair smashing the Wyvern in the chest.

"Hustle, Big chest."

"Don't call me that!"

The Wyvern shook through the smoke charging at the entrance as the mountain snow fell blocking the cave in a thick layer of snow she bashed her head into a block of ice. Again and again she swung her head at the block clawing into the surface screeching into the sky.

"Well that's that." Happy breathed. Acel's ear twitched swinging his head from something fast. The cave gave of strange clanking noises all around them until Acel found one of the claw marks.

"Oh, no."

"What is it?" Juvia shook.

"We're in a nest."

"Whose nest?" Lucy asked.

She screamed by an explosion of a wall of ice, the team huddled from the clicking growls and the surrounded them. "They're nest."

It's foot claw sparked against the ice standing twice as tall as a large horse with blue scales and darker blue stripes. Its crest of white feathers flared with sabre-like canines screeching the rest of the pack.

"Frost Raptors." These were bipedal reptiles dinosaur-like that thrived in the cold though rarely seen like wyverns they were twice as aggressive especially when protecting their territory.

"Finally I'm all fired up for a fight!" Charging at the first raptor Natsu punched the first in the jaw.

"Is he always like this?" Acel watched.

"Yeah pretty much."

Suddenly Acel grabbed the jaws of the second, "Try and find a way out quickly! Fire Fox, Slash." His fist engulfed in flame the raptor flew into another.

Gray flipped over from a swift bite sliding under the legs of a large female. "Water Force," Swiping the female away, "Are you alright, my love?"

"Yeah just fine," Two more raptors leaped, "Ice make, lance."

Jaws clamped over Erza's sword pushing her back, "Fire tail!" Swiping it against the wall.

"You okay?"

"A little shaken but thanks."

Juvia ducked swiping the raptor away, "Water Slicer." Sending them to the ground. "Move!" Missing the snap from the sabres Juvia blushed, "Are you okay?" Acel had his arm wrapped around her waist, "Um..." _My chest is beating and yet he just saved me, he's such a nice guy. _"keep on your toes okay? Besides your boyfriend looks like he could use some help." Looking over at Gray. She blushed and yet she smiled for his kind act.

"Thankyou."

"Don't mention it. Besides I wouldn't let a beautiful face get scarred."

"Ahhh!" She blushed with steam.

Taurus clubbed every raptor that came by, "Please give my lady some rooom!" Lucy stood back beside Wendy. "Now what do we do?" Suddenly her palm felt the crusted rock wall behind her. "I know what to do, open gate of the Maiden, Virgo!"

The lights sparkled around her, "What is your wish, my princess?" with her elbows up high.

"Why are you in a bikini?"

"Why does my princess wish I take it off?"

"NO JUST LEAVE IT ON YOU LOOK GREAT!"

Acel punched the raptor flipping back on his feet he kicked the second clawing into the ice. "A bikini? What she…" From a far Virgo's eyes widened and everything turned into a cloudy haze of pink, Acel met her glance from afar everything seemed to slow down to Virgo feeling her cheeks blush red and heart racing at this fox tailed boy, for Acel his chest was pounding shaken through his muscles.

"Virgo? Virgo!" Shaken her out of it.

"Uh…yes princess?"

"The wall please." Lucy shook her head.

"Yes…right away."

Natsu shook his hand, "Acel? You awake in there?" Startled he shook his head snapping himself back, "Yes, I'm fine!" Three raptors came back surrounding them on all sides.

"Fire Dragon, Iron fist."

"Fire Fox, Slash."

The fire combined blew away the pack in flash of warm light, "Nice combo."

Gray struggled holding the raptors back as Juvia locked them with her water. "How's that hole coming, Lucy?" Grappling the jaws.

"It's almost finished! Wendy!"

She was corned by the frightening icicle-like teeth the raptor arched its neck. Suddenly his fangs sank into their scale throwing them over his four waving tails, "FIRE FOX, TAIL BLIZZARD!" The tidal wave of fire smashed the pack into the walls astounded Natsu breathed in the fire like freshly prepared meal.

Quickly changing back he saw Wendy shaking, "You okay?" Carla swooped in snapping her fangs, "No she is not alright, and you could have burned her to a crisp!"

"Jeez, sorry alright, you such a nag."

"How rude."

The raptors came again and again without end their terrifying screeches screamed with the sparks of their foot claws coming closer. "Hurry Lucy." Growled Erza.

The wall cracked breaking into a white light touching their faces, "Thanks Virgo…" And everyone froze.

Virgo stood in her bikini pressing her lips against Acel startled he wrapped his arms around her bare warm waist. "Wow." Acel stared down at her, "I'm…Acel." He blushed embarrassed. "I'm Virgo." She smiled. Lucy's jaw dropped to the ground, "I think we better move." Happy suggested.

The team leaped from the cave with Acel with Virgo clutched around his neck sliding down the snow Happy and Lucy screamed rolling down into a ball, "Why does this always happen to me!" Gray's ears twitched looking back the light was blocked out. "Avalanche!" gasping it came heading fast like a tsunami. "It's coming fast quickly find shelter!" Erza called out landing safely on the ground. Acel stepped in "Everyone get close to me!"

"Acel?"

"Just do it!" Startled by his canines they huddled as Acel focused. The snow drew closer, "Hurry!" Lucy screamed as it shadowed them. "FIRE LOCK!" and everything turned orange. Amazed and gob smacked they watched the snow melt away the fire itself tore trough the snow like a knife. Wendy and Lucy watched with Virgo as Acel held out his arms but suddenly blood dripped from his nose. Moments passed and slowly the tidal wave melted away.

"Wow." Happy's eyes wide open. Breathing deeply he wiped away the blood with muscles shaken, "Are you okay?" Wendy asked. "I'm fine, we should look for cave quickly, those raptors aren't gonna give up until they find us."

"And it's getting dark." Erza stared up at the moon through the clouds.

After hours they stumbled across a small cave but big enough for them all to fit in.

"We should rest here, at least until its daylight." Erza looked around.

"But we got no Wyvern scale to take back, aren't we better of still looking for one of those?" Natsu tilted his head with his arms crossed.

"No we don't." Acel held in-hand a bright scale.

"How did you get that?"

"I swiped from one of the raptor nests, thanks to this beautiful lady over here," And Virgo blushed.

Lucy was surprised handing the scale over to her. "Virgo?" But her eyes dropped. She kissed Acel cupping his cheeks, "Okay, that's enough lover girl."

"Sorry princess. Call me." Waving to Acel she returned to the celestial world. Acel stared out at the dark sky re-joining the group until daylight.

Meanwhile far from the mountains to the vast forests the snake slithered over the tree roots flicking its forked tongue being gently picked up by a sharpened black nailed hand.

"He's not too far from us now." She hissed stroking her snake coiled around her arm. Another a man standing tall over her with broad shoulders and spiked silver hair growled, "Are you sure?" he sneered at her. "My snakes never lie, have any of them strayed us of his trail?" licking her black lips. "Enough, let's just follow the trail. Besides we have much to look forward to." His cyan hair flowed and face stretched with a grin looking upon the forest of the half burnt Golden garden.


	4. Chapter 4

Conflicting heart

The mist of from the blizzard rained heavily over Mt. Hakobe like thousands of silver sharp knives. Lucy shivered huddled with Wendy, "Its so cold!" Making Happy laugh.

"Well that outfit your wearing isn't helping."

"Shut it fleabag!"

Wendy's eyes widened shifting over to Acel staring out at the cave entrance, his eyes didn't so much as blink with his tail bristling from the harsh wind. Erza and Gray searched the cave any firewood or rocks but without luck the team huddled close.

"We should wait until daylight, hopefully then the storm should calm." Erza's armour clanked from her constant shaking.

"But what about this cold, if we don't get warm we'll all freeze to death." Lucy complained.

Acel returned on all fours sighing he swung his four tails over them. "Here," to everyone's surprise, "lie under them they'll keep your warm at least until morning, get under before I change my mind." Laying his head down.

Lucy gasped rubbing her cheeks against the soft fur, "Oh my gosh, I never realize how warm it was."

"It's like being in a hot tub." Erza wrapped herself.

"Or a day at the beach with a loved one." Juvia blushed close to Gray's embarrassed face. Natsu just lay out flat snorting bubbles out. Wendy glimpsed one of Acel's eyes open tilting her head he stared sadly at the ground.

Hours had passed: Together the team laid under the warmth of Acel's tails all that is expect one lying next to Carla. Juvia on the other hand frowned in her sleep two spaces away from Gray. Sneakily Wendy rose up eyeing Acel's long sharp ears and the black swirled marking down his shoulders.

The fox starred down into his necklace lying in his clawed palm. "What is that?" Wendy loomed over. Quickly Acel snarled snapping the locket shut. "It's nothing! Shouldn't you be asleep?" Bearing his teeth. Wendy stood her ground clinching her fists she relaxed her shoulders.

"I've seen you stare at the locket," he looked up at her, "it's special to you that I can see, but why don't you hide from everyone that asks and why are you so distant?" Kneeling down she said calmly. Acel starred down with a twitch in his eye. "You wouldn't understand. What it's like to lose the ones you love disappearing before your very eyes." Suddenly Wendy's mind flashed and her heart raced.

"I do know," Looking up at her.

"I know what it's like to lose the people you love, I had a dragon mother that vanished and a group of people I thought real. It still hurts thinking about it, but you can't hide it in. Or else you'll never know how to move on and have a future."

Acel's heart raced starring back down at the locket shaking in his fist he gently handed it over and Wendy opened it.

A photo of a beautiful woman with pure white hair and yellow eyes with red underlining wearing a blue kimono smiled back with blush red lips.

"That's my mother."

"Wow, she's so beautiful." Wendy gasped by her stunning face.

"The man on the left's my father." He was blonde haired thin man with a nice smile wearing a brown suit.

"Acel…?"

"How did they meet? I guess its kind of children's story really. My father told me when he was a young boy he lived on a farm in the eastern valleys, I can still smell the fresh scent of the grass under my feet. Anyway one day one of the cows got lose and made it the river by the forest and then as if fate intended, he met the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen bathing in the river."

Wendy smiled with eyes widening. Erza woke over hearing them.

"What did she do?"

"Nothing, actually everyday he would come to visit her by the same point by the river bank bringing her food and fragrances for her smell nice. Out of this act of kindness she fell in love with him, even when she showed her true form my father wasn't afraid."

"Your mother was the fox?"

"Yeah, her fur was so white like the snow and her nine tails waved like the wheat in the field. It was happy living together on the field without any care or anyone telling us what to do. When I was ready my mother taught me fire magic it tough but I was grateful just as long as we were together."

Wendy smiled touched warmly by his story she finally saw him smiling at the ground. Looking back at the locket, "What happened to them?" Suddenly he clawed into the ground the smile faded with a flinch in his arm. "Sorry, just…I just need some rest." Taking the locket back. Wendy reached her arm out to apologize but was ashamed. Lying back under his tail Acel clinched his fist hiding his eyes deep in her fur. Erza starred down at the ground with her head clear she closed her eyes.

Through the blizzard those dark eyes pierced through the cave flicking the forked tongue digging back into the snow.

Over Magnolia the sky brightened with a warm sun. "Ah, finally it's good to be back, I sure hope Mira's got some food ready cause I'm starving!" Natsu stretched."

"Is your stomach all you think about?" Carla hovered above.

"It's all he ever thinks about after a mission." Happy giggled.

Everyone welcomed them home rasing their jugs, "Hey, Natsu! Did you get that Wyvern scale you were asked to get?" Macao smiled.

"Sure did! We only got one though but it's sure great to be back, right Happy?"

"It sure is Sir!"

"Hey what about that fox friend of yours is he…?"

Acel walked passed without looking shifting back into a fox he dropped with his back turned into the pillows.

"What's wrong with him?" Said Wakaba.

"He's just tired, he just needs some rest." Wendy looked across the room sadly.

Shrugging their shoulders the team passed by the fox hesitating to ask him.

"Um…should we at least…?"

"No, Juvia. Just let him rest." Nodding she joined the group at the bar.

"Acel? Believe me when I say this you can't hide your feelings forever it will only bring more harm. Because I know what's like to lose the ones you love."

Acel's pupil shrank swinging his head over his shoulder meeting Erza's gaze watching her re-join the others. Acel was left alone laying his head back his chest was filled with emotions he'd never felt it was so conflicting.

"Is he okay, should I check on him?" Mira glanced over.

"No he just needs time to himself." Erza drank.

"But, Erza...?"

"Do what she says, Natsu. Just leave it." Gray ordered.

Peering over Natsu's shoulder Mira glimpsed something glittering from the side of the fox's eye.

The sky was so bright the women sunbathed by the pool kids jumped playing diving into the water so deep it was large enough for even Elfman's ogre form playing ball with them.

Acel sat on one of the ledges in the shallows wearing long green shorts his tail floated beneath the water laying back letting his muscles cool.

"Mind if I join?" Came a sweet voice when he woke he froze with widened eyes. Mira smiled standing over in a turquoise bikini the light from the sun made her dazzle with radiance. Steam blew out his ears.

"There's room for two, mind if I join you?" She smiled.

"Um…um…yes I mean no, I mean yes no I mean…" Hiding his blushing face.

Mira giggled she dipped her shining leg into the water. _Oh my…she's coming into the water? I just hope Virgo isn't watching!_ Sighing with pleasure she rested smiling at Acel's face.

"Is there something wrong?"

"No! It's just that…I've never been this close to a girl in a pool before…and what are doing?"

She moved closer were her skin nearly touched his sides. Acel gave up sighing hunching his shoulders the girls around the pool whispered.

"Don't worry I know you kissed Lucy's Virgo. So it's okay, I'm just here to help."

"How exactly is this helping?" He said confused.

"It's my job to help others when they have problems even with people problems." She smiled meeting his eyes.

Acel's shoulders dropped surprised he felt a sudden sense of gratitude thumping in his heart.

"That's funny, coming from the one they call: the she-devil."

"That names just an exaggeration. Besides you've been alone since you came to Fairy Tail and…well you could use the company or two."

Acel smiled laying back against the pool's edge watching the birds fly overhead. He'd never felt this before and watching all around everyone talked to one another smiling and laughing like the children it made his heart ache with sorrow.

"Thankyou." Acel mumbled.

"Huh?"

"For…being there when I woke up in this place. And to tell you the truth, when I woke up I thought and still think that you're very beautiful. Like this place."

Mira gasped slightly and smiled warmly Acel laid back staring at the sky.

"A snake! A snake!" A woman screamed. Acel thrust himself awake the women screamed by the bright green serpent. "Only real aren't scared of snakes!" But Elfman screamed when he saw it bearing its fangs.

"Oh dear, how did a snake get in here?" Mira looked up by Acel's clinched fist his eyes were hidden shadow peeling back his lips like wolf. "Acel?" But stepped out the pool hurrying back to the Guildhall leaving Mira confused.

Acel drank by the bar tapping his clawed nails watching the members chat and play games, even Natsu danced with a crowd of kids as Juvia picked out an outfit for Gray.

"Lucy." Meeting her gaze. "Acel? Are you okay?" His faced starred in her direction.

"Are you starring at them?" Covering chest.

"NO I'M NOT! Look if you see Wendy give her this." Dropping his locket Lucy was surprised.

"But why?"

"Just give it to her, and tell her I'm sorry,"

"Huh?"

"I'm sorry that I scared her all those times,"

"And tell Virgo she looks great in whatever she wears."

Looking away his body stood relaxed but Lucy suspicion narrowed in on his relaxed face a look she'd seen before more than once. And the door flew open. "ACEL VULPES!"

Three guardsmen of the Rune Knights stood before the guildhall yelling across the hallway. Everyone stared at Acel but Natsu, Gray, Erza and Juvia stood their ground. "On what business does the Rune knights have of barging in on Fairy Tail?" Erza stood with her hand around her handle.

"Acel Vulpes is a wanted criminal!"

"A criminal? What are you talking about?" Natsu growled.

"Thievery on the four grand guilds most treasured magical secrets, Fairy Tail now being the fourth!"

Everyone gasped locking themselves of the fox tailed boy staring back with slitted pupils.

"That's a lode horse crap! Acel was wounded when we brought him here he had no bags on him!"

"Either way I must take him for questioning, now stand aside!" Shouted the guard. Natsu ignited his fist at the ready.

"Stand back, Natsu! It's alright."

"What, are you kidding me?" Gray shouted in disbelief.

"Just do as I say! I'll come with you as long none comes to harm to the Guild."

The guard smiled nodding his head as Acel passed the chattering guild without a second look stepping into the bright light vanishing from their gaze.

"I don't get it? How can they just take him like that?" Natsu yelled confused.

"Hey as anyone seen Wendy anywhere?" Standing up with the locket in her fist.

"She went out to get groceries with Carla that was hours ago." Juvia said.

Lucy stared back at the locket staring at the photos confused with a head full of questions all of a sudden Gajeel came from the shadows. "If want answers, then we better hurry if you want to ask him." Lucy narrowed on Gajeel and Pantherlilly. "What do you mean?"


	5. Chapter 5

The fire of the fox

Miles from the town near the wasteland footed mountains Acel's tail swayed walking calmly in front of the guards. Suddenly the three stopped letting space between themselves and him.

"You can drop the costumes," turning to face them, "and that stupid act of yours." The guardsmen grinned laughing to themselves with cracked smiles and the armour flew off. Two men and one woman stood before him. The first was beautiful woman with long dark lose curled hair wearing a brown and gold strapless bra with a curvaceous figure wearing a long green sarong with black lips. The second was tall broad man with silver hair wearing dark grey clothing standing tall. The last was their leader with Cyan hair wearing a long black coat and pants somewhere in his thirties with a calm look.

"Hello Acel, it's so good to see you again." The woman licked her lips with a snake around her arm.

"Nagina, you seem more bustier than before."

"I do try my best." She laughed with slitted yellow eyes.

"Gloc, your hairs a lot silver than before. And lets not forget you. Sadik!" He snarled.

Sadik, Gloc and Nagina were each bore the tattoos of the Death's head caucus.

"It's been a long time Acel, after so many months of tracking you and in all places we find you here, among the weakling of Fairy Tail." Sadik boasted. Acel's eye twitched. "I wouldn't exactly call them weaklings. Now are you done talking or we should settle this like before?" Suddenly Nagina laughed licking her fanged canines.

"What's so funny?" He narrowed his eyes.

"To make sure we don't make any mistakes, we brought a little something take me sure you don't runaway." Sadik smiled. Clicking his fingers Nagina clicked her fingers hanging from a tree and Acel's pupils shrank.

"Acel?"

"Wendy?"

His fists clinched Wendy and Carla were cocooned together by giant vipers coiled tightly Wendy could barley move.

"You bastards, let her go!"

"Looks we struck a nerve." Sadik grinned.

Growling furiously the fur on his tail bristled and claws at the ready.

"Seams you made some friends, funny for someone who spent his entire life alone."

"Let the girl go and I'll give you my fur, isn't that what your after?"

"No, that's too easy," Nagina hissed,

"If you turn and run the snakes will kill your little friends. But if you stay and defeat us then, who knows."

"Acel! Don't worry about me just go!" Wendy cried out.

Acel stood there without flinching facing the trio with his claws out.

"No, Wendy! Last time I ran two people I loved died, and with that my heart broke never once trusting people around me until I came across a certain garden and a small group of wizards from a guild. So today I make a vow. That from now on won't run! And I swear not to let anyone hurt those I care about get hurt ever again! So if you three losers want a fight. I'll give you a fight!" Unsheathing his claws.

AND THEN

"You've been background checking on Acel?" Natsu asked running beside Lucy. Gajeel nodded with Pantherlilly flying beside him. "Yes, and from what've learned his past isn't as bright as it may seem." He mumbled.

"But how come?" Gray paced.

"Think about it, Gray." Erza breathed.

"Spending your entire life alone, watching everyone you love die in front of you, too afraid let it open encase you feel the same pain again. Doesn't that all sound familiar?" And Gray's mind flashed.

"I guess we all aren't so different, even I know what it's like to be alone." Juvia saddened.

"But we can't worry about that now, Acel needs us." Lucy hurried on ahead.

Acel ran so fast everything Sadik fired missed exploding the ground like mines. His magic was projection any weapon Sadik could think of formed into bright green cubes firing powerful magic.

"Serpent Arms!" Nagina's arm became snakes striking down into the ground. The snake hissed and Acel flipped into the air, "Fire fox Slash." Smashing his fist into the snake. He ran along the neck smashing to the ground at the trio but missed. "Club!" the blow from Sadik through Acel to the ground. Quickly he back flipped kicking Groc in the jaw. Nagina came from behind. "Venom Kiss!" She bearing her fangs her snakes spewed out acidic venom melting the boulders, suddenly Groc punched Acel hard against the ground.

Groc magic was materiel the very ground he touched began his skin turned armour turning his fists into giant rocky fists. Acel charged jumping by Groc's ground punch. "Fire Fox, Roar!" Groc swung quickly grabbing his tail smashing him into the ground.

"Acel!" Wendy cried.

"Be quiet." Nagina hissed.

"If you use your magic to escape, I'll make sure that cute face of yours will cry out in agony from my snake's venom."

Wendy became frozen as the vipers met her gaze threatening to bite her she could only look on.

Acel dodged Groc's slams becoming cornered by the boulders. He leaped over the assassin's head and his body lit a blaze with four tails. "Fire Fox, claw!" striking Groc hard smashing into the boulders. Landing on all fours Nagina's face came straight at him he leaped snarling. Her neck became a snake's neck of green scales her torso and limbs also towered over him Wendy gasped in shock. Nagina came back smashing into the ground, Acel fired at her but her flexible body dodged each attack. Swinging her arm it coiled around him throwing him to the ground.

Bleeding from his sides it was a struggle to get up, "you're getting softer than the last time. Perhaps compassion is a weakness after all." Sadik looked down at him. Growling he leaped but a snake struck him down in its mouth. Nagina smiled lifting him in the air smashing him into the ground again.

Wendy's tears grew as Carla could only listen she clinched herself tight. Acel was thrown being grabbed by a metal arm. Groc's body began a giant metal golem-like shell of armour controlled from the inside.

"We've improved from the last time." Sadik held a cyan sword.

"Even your old tricks won't help you know, Acel." Nagina hissed.

Breathing deeply and his body wounded he roared at the golem breathing fire upon the metal Acel's fire wasn't as powerful as before with nothing to keep him going. Groc threw him against the boulder he screamed like dog. "Stop it!" Wendy cried and Carla woke up.

Helpless and bleeding from the shoulders the three shadowed over him blocking out the light. "Now it's time," Sadik leaned down. Acel could only being held down by the golem's foot. "Compassion is a weakness, but the money from your pelt will make us stronger with a lot of money." He grinned. Acel snarled clawing into the foot as Sadik raised the sword. "ACEL!" Wendy cried.

Suddenly everything was silent. He looked up of a sky of water protecting him. "Water beam!" Firing at Sadik and Nagina. Acel and Wendy heard her voice. "Iron Dragon, Iron Club!" Gajeel punched the Golem smashing into the rocks.

The water dome turned forming into Juvia standing tall. "Are you alright, Acel?"

"Juvia?"

"You better not be badly wounded, cause if Natsu says who you say you are then I want a piece of you." Gajeel grinned.

Sadik and Nagina faced them arriving with Fire, ice and the magic held in their fists. "Fairy Tail, now this will be a treat."

Natsu charged first, "Fire Dragon, Iron Fist!" Firing at Sadik. "Projection, Shield!" Blocking of the attack. Natsu came back leaping after Sadik.

Groc came back charging head on the guild leaped missing his attack. "What are you all doing here?" Suddenly Lucy held him. "Lucy?" Turning back into his human form.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Do you really have to ask? No matter what you say, Acel. You're our friend."

Acel looked into her eyes trying to hold it in his heart was thumping. "Quickly we better…" Lucy's entire body froze dropping Acel his pupils shrank to Nagina's gaze.

"Lucy?" Her eyes widened and body shook as if cold. Nagina licked her lips transforming her arms into snakes, "Naga's princess." She hissed. Her skin became greened scales and legs merging into a tail her torso rose above the ground waving her forked tongue.

"Damn it. Lucy snap out of it!" Her entire body clenched hunched so tight her skin turned white with fear she couldn't move. _Basilisk's eye, it strikes fear into anyone to glances at it, it's almost impossible to even move your finger._ Snarling at Nagina slithering towards them. "Lucy, you have to move! Its only way to break it!"

Nagina laughed firing her snake. Acel leaped shielding her holding the serpent back.

Natsu jumped leaping over Stadik's attacks every time he tried he could never touch him. "Damn it. Fire Dragon…" A hammer smashed him into the ground. "Cannon fire!" The ground exploded shaking the ground the trees flew like blown leaves.

Lucy still froze. "Fire tail!" burning away the snake a second regrew. Mirajane tried to shake Lucy out of it. "Heaven's Hammer!" Nagina was smashed into the ground. Erza reequipped into Black wing armour charging into Nagina's chest.

"Acel, she isn't coming out of it." Happy screamed.

"I'm going to regret this. Sorry Lucy."

She felt something around her chest shifting her eyes she saw Acel's fingers groping her. And she screamed.

"Oh my."

"That surely woke her up."

"PERVERT!" slapping him across the face.

"It was the only way to snap you out of it!"

Erza returned.

"Did you get her?"

"No she's a slippery one I'll give her that but now we got bigger problems."

Gray threw down Excalibur shattering it over the golems hide. "Damn it!" flipping over it's fist Pantherlilly and Gajeel punched the head knocking it back. "This guy just won't give up." Gray breathed.

"Acel!" Wendy ran hugging him with surprise. Juvia freed her standing with the group around him. Confused and bruised everyone smiled around him.

"Why are you all here?"

"Don't worry, Wendy told us about your parents, Acel." With eyes widened.

"And Gajeel told us the rest, I'm sorry misjudged before." Lucy smiled.

"But why are you fighting?" Erza touched his shoulder.

"Because some of us know what it's like to lose people close. And also whoever steps into Fairy Tail either seeking help or guidance. We're always there to help our friends."

And Acel's mind became of white light of brightness. His entire mind smiled with red lips of his mother and warmth of his father's laughter to the fresh smell of grass beneath his feet.

"Now let's go we're not done yet." Erza led the charge altogether attacking the golem. Mira stood by Acel staring onward of the courage's wizards fighting for him. _All my life I've been running being too scared to make friends even to sit down and talk, but these people, they fight out of the love they have for each other. No matter what you look like or where you come from the moment you step into their guildhall. You become an equal, a friend that will always make happy and welcome you with open arms._

Acel's eyes clinched and finally after so many years he cried. Water ran down his face to his fists he couldn't stop them from leaving his eyes Mira watched on smiled touching his shoulder Acel smiled letting them run down in happiness.

Gray and Erza came back but the golem deflected the ice punching Gajeel hard to the ground. Taurus was kicked over Lucy's head. Acel wiped away the tears.

"Juvia!" Calling to her. "Give me your hand." She blushed suddenly. "Um…why?" she shook. "Do you want to help Gray?" And she smiled noticing his tears.

"Help me."

"Of course." Taking his hand they chanted their magic.

"UNISION RAID!"

Fire and water merged together above them letting out a boiling hot cloud.

"On my mark, now!"

"FIRE AND WATER, STEAM BARRAGIE!"

Erza swung herself round. "Everybody get clear!" A jet stream of boiling hot flew passed the team striking the golem the air around them blew into a steam of mist. "OUCH it's hot!" Happy screamed. "Look." Carla pointed. The mist cleared with the golem still standing. "Wait for it." Acel grinned.

Groc burst from the Golem screaming with red skin crying in a circle with confused faces watching them.

"And that's happens when mix hot water with metal."

"Remind me not to wear armour next time I take a bath."

Groc paused with faces grinning down at him he gave up fainting with defeat.

"Well that was something, nice work Juvia." Gray smiled. Making her blush.

"Hey where's Natsu?" Lucy asked.

"We better find him before…"

Blood burst onto the floor their faces widened with horror Wendy screamed with Mira watching in horror. "ACEL!" Dropping to the ground.

Sadik's spear stuck in his shoulder hovering above them with cube-made wings. Breathing deeply he was half burnt and bruised smiling widely, "Finally, I've done it. I've finally killed that wretched creature!" Grinning, "His hide, money it's all mine!" He burst out in laughter it echoed in its sick happiness. Mira's eyes shrank her chest filled with despair everything exploded in blackness.

The ground shook blowing dust into the teammates holding on to one another Wendy held on the Acel's body. "Mira!" Erza called out but only her screams echoed back.

"What the hell is this?" Sadik watched, "Huh?" She burst from the blackness punching him hard smashing him into the ground. Quickly Sadik launched back from her taloned claws. "Projection, Fire Cannon!" She smashed through the fire grabbing him by the throat. She bared her fangs digging her talons into his skin.

"You killed him. YOU KILLED HIM!" Screaming she threw him scraping into the ground. "Demon blast!" The beam lifted the trees. Sadik flew over terrified panicking from Satan's Soul. He turned firing magic like a machine gun destroying the mountain sides, she burst through grabbing his chest, "Evil explosion!" Firing him into the mountain the sky turned black reaching the farthest of Magnolia.

Acel twitched peeling back his lips. "Acel!" Wendy cried. Gathering around him carefully they pulled the spear from his shoulder. "Are you alright?" Erza concerned. "Mira, where is she?" In agonising pain he could barely stand. "Going up against cube guy." Lucy turned to see, "Natsu?"

Sadik flew over the wastes barley able to fly Mira came round punching him into the sky. "That's it. ROCKETS!" fire rained down on her smashing her back leaving but a cloud of smoke. "What!" She roared striking him hard, "Soul extinction!" engulfing him Sadik smashed into the waste. Barley able to move she stomped into his chest glaring down at him with such hatred it burnt through her skin. Terrified Sadik was left helpless. Mira growled ready to deliver the final blow.

"MIRA!" Stopping her. Her eyes dimmed into a blue with her heart racing she turned to his blood stained chest, "Acel." And a tear shed from her eye. Natsu helped him down into the quarry reaching out to her light met his hand entwining her arms around him. Crying into his chest Acel shed too as the guild watched from afar. "I'm sorry." Acel whispered.

"I'm just glad…that you're still safe." She cried in his arms. Natsu glimpsed Sadik rising from his feet. "Will this guy ever go down?" He growled.

"I'm not done yet. I still have life within me!" His cubes surrounded him. Acel stood in front beside Natsu and Mira. "Acel what are you doing?"

"Give me your hands, both of you. It's time to finish this." He smiled. Nodding they took both his hands channelling their magic through each other of red, yellow and black their magic circles appeared above them. Astounded Lucy and Guild watched in aw, as Acel three other tails appeared in a glowing golden light the marking appeared glowing.

"UNSION RAID!" Together their magic channelled into the tails they gripped tighter into Acel's palm. Sadik screamed madly about to yell out his final attack with green electricity. The tails fired over the trio's head into a cloud of black fire. Sadik watched as it swayed and formed into a pair of glowing red eyes bearing down on him, its tails waved in the air counting nine towering over him. Shaken Sadik became petrified.

Together they chanted, "DEMON FOX, FIRE BLAST!" The fox roared charging into a tidal wave of fire Sadik screamed and everything exploded. Their hair blew back as slowly the white light vanished revealing the three standing.

"Acel?" he didn't move, "Acel!" He dropped to the floor half naked from above the guild hurried. "Acel, can you here me?" Natsu shook him. His tears ran from down his cheeks with a faint smile and everything faded dark.

Blurry he could hear voices in the darkness his body ached wrapped in something around what felt like chest. His vision slowly came back glancing to the many hair colours around him from. "Acel!" Wendy hugged him.

"Be careful, Child! Don't you see he's badly hurt?"

"Sorry."

His arm chest and half his face were wrapped in bandages he could feel his tail beneath his legs. "I'm either dead or I'm in heaven right know." He mumbled.

"Dead? Are you kidding me, that final attack was awesome! Can you teach me it?"

"Sorry, Natsu. Family secret."

"Oh, come on!" He cried.

"Never thought Natsu would be so eager to learn." Gray laughed.

"Or cry." Happy hovered.

Mira and Erza were beside him. "How are you?"

"Drained, half beaten and hungry." He coughed.

"Wendy here watched you the whole time she's never left side. Nor any of us." She smiled warmly.

Shocked Acel's cheeks blushed and smiled, "This belongs to you." Wendy placed in his palm his locket opened with the smiling faces of his parents staring back at him his tears returned clinching his fist around it in happiness.

"Looks like someone's awake." Makarov came into the room to everyone's surprise with Gajeel and Pantherlilly. "I suppose you want me to start working on the damages." Acel coughed.

"Come on gramps he can't even walk!"

"Will you be quiet Natsu?" Gray yelled.

"Master, what are you here for anyway?" Lucy asked.

He laughed walking up to Acel with his staff. "We all have something to ask you Acel."

Days had passed with the cheering laughter of the guildhall with jugs filled. Mira, Makarov and Erza stood before the stand. The entire guild smiled with eyes open. Acel stood recovered and fully clothed with his tail waving smiling standing tall with the orange symbol tattooed in his arm.

"Members of Fairy Tail, I present our newest member: Acel Vulpes, the Kitsune!" The hall cheered in celebration. Acel's heart was touched with Team Natsu at his side smiling with joy. "A member of Fairy Tail, Always a member of Fairy Tail. NOW LET'S PARTY!"

The moon loomed over the guild echoing with music and laughter. Acel stared into sky lit sky with a smile he never thought he could make. "Still waiting for Virgo." Lucy startled him. She smiled with the key in her hand. Wendy came beside her with cake.

"Are you coming back inside, Gajeel's going to play his instrument."

"Which I would avoid listening to."

Shrugging his shoulders Wendy noticed his locket out from his coat.

"Acel?"

"Wendy?"

"What did happen to your parents?"

Lucy looked at him nervous at first but he shrugged opening his locket without second thoughts. "Bandits came to raid on our home, my father tried his best but he was the one that died first. My mother was consumed with rage she destroyed most of the bandits but she was struck by a powerful dark mage. As last resort she defended what was left us by igniting her fur into flames killing everyone and everything around her. All that is accept me. The villagers drove me out blaming me for the devastation and ever since then I've been on my own." Putting the locket back around his neck.

"I'm sorry." Lucy said.

"Don't be. Besides it's nice to apart of family again."

Lucy smiled with Wendy but suddenly the hall blew a blaze.

"Looks like Natsu going at it again."

"We'd better help." Lucy giggled.

Acel followed them with a sudden warm breeze caressing his cheek he looked back at the gate in shock. White spectres of light appeared a beautiful woman with white hair and man smiled with his arm around her. Acel smiled back at them and nodded pleased to their son happy.

"Hey, Acel! You coming?" Lucy called out. Looking back at the gate they vanished without trace. "Acel?" He smiled looking up at the sky feeling the wind breeze through his hair. "Yeah I'm coming!" To join his new family within the guild everyone called home he laughed.

Next: The Snake's stare 


End file.
